MTeam
by Kin Pandun
Summary: (Based on the New Sonic anime coming out in the US this fall) Sam Speed gets into an accident, leaving him in a coma with his little sister Mary bect on revenge against the one she believes is at fault. Sonic. Rating for language. R+R Plz! I want 3 B4 I u
1. Prologue: Accidental Anger

Disclaimer: I own nothing here! .Yet. Mary is a friend of mine IRL, so you can't have her either!  
  
Highway Special High-Speed Party M-Team  
  
What the hell was this thing they were chasing after! Sam growled as he used a burst of the Super Nitro to increase his speed. This thing was even faster than that little blue guy! Holy SHIT! A turn! Sam tried to direct his racer towards the bend while applying the brakes, hard. Yet he just didn't have the strength, as all the G's throttled him, sticking him to the back of his seat. He panicked, his pupils retracting in horror as the curb grew closer and closer with reckless speed.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Mary Speed looked at the letter she held in her tight grasp, her shaking hand and down turned head her only sign of inner turmoil. Her thoughts clashed in random chaos as the words in the vile parchment echoed through her head in a seemingly endless repetition. Sorry to inform, inform you.Sam Speed.work-related accident.car crash, crash.now in stable condition.coma. unknown amount of time.financial problems have been taken care of.coma.coma.coma.Mary Speed crumpled the letter and threw it into the waist basket in the corner of her living room. She reluctantly removed herself from the recliner that occupied a small corner in the apartment she shared with her elder sibling. She ran a hand through her short, wavy, orange hair in frustration. Work related.bullshit. This was not related to Sam's regulation job. This was related to a certain short, spiny blue thing that had ruined their lives. Mary collapsed on the ground with a growl that shortly turned into gasping sobs of varying volumes. She held herself in a lonely, tight embrace as she spoke in a soft, trembling voice.  
  
"Sam, you bastard. How could you leave your little sister like this? How am I supposed to find work? I told you that you couldn't race as well but.no. No, you just had to take that stupid job, didn't you?" Tears caressed the features of the five feet seven inches tall eighteen-year old as they ran down her face. After an hour, after her pain-wracked sobs had diminished to the occasional shudder, and she stood. This.this thing that had ruined her brothers life would not live much longer. Nowhere would be safe and nowhere would it be able to hide. She would have her revenge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Police chief's secretary ran in the door to his office, disturbing the Zen-like quality he had established in the slightly-smaller- than-he-would-have-liked space. The slightly heavy-set man growled, but it didn't seem to have any affect on the onna, who also appeared to be in a panic. A worried look crossed his tanned features.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Sakuwa-san?!"  
  
"Gomen-nasai! Hidomu-san, there is a Lunatic out there with a gun! He's waving it all over the place and-" Akira Hidomu had heard enough. He bolted out the door, passing the secretary in her state of disarray and panic. He burst out into the main area of the police station, his gun already drawn, and his black hair in a mess, with a look of fury on his face.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!?!"  
  
Akira gasped as the lunatic turned around. Sam Speed was pointing a gun at his head?! What the HELL?? "Speed?" he asked, in a shaken, quiet tone.  
  
"Hidomu-san," the person replied in a voice that was definitely not Sam's. He took a closer look at her, for the lunatic was definitely a "she". She was slightly shorter than Speed, and her hair slightly wavier, yet, aside from that she looked exactly like him, with the only clue to her sex, other than a voice was definitely not male (although it was slightly boyish) was her slightly lighter, lithe frame.  
  
"Who the HELL are you?!?" The gun pointed at his forehead did not waver as the girl replied.  
  
"You're newest employee." 


	2. Hired

M-Team  
A/N: Heyas, Minna-sama! I would like to give thanks and friendship noogies to all who reviewed. I didn't know that so many people out there were interested in Sonic! You all have my gratitude for your hopefully continuing support. Just so you all know iI am not a Sonic "fan", so to speak/i. No! bdon't kill me/b!!!! Don't worry about it at all! One of my good friends is obsessed, and has been for the past eight or nine years, so she'll make sure that I get everything right. Thank the glorious Maresuke-kun for her dedication to the fandom and for letting me see her bootleg copy of the first episode of the Sonic the Hedgehog anime. It is thanks to her that my creative genius thought this whole thing up! That's why the main character is based off of her. Believe it or not she really i does/i look like Sam Speed in real life! Also:  
  
bFrom now on I refuse to write a new chappie without getting at least FOUR reviews for the last one!!!!!/b  
  
This number will go up as I garner more readers. Another thing is that I would appreciate it if all of you, when reviewing, could leave an email address that I can reach you at. This way I can answer questions and reply to opinions without having to take up space on the next chapters. This is the only time that I'll be doing this, so from now on you will all have to supply your email address if you want a response. A iworking/i email, mind you!  
  
Satokasu Suki: Yeah the Anime will be coming out this fall in the U.S.! I've only seen the first episode and it's great! The opening song ROCKS! I tried to email you, but I don't think the address you have listed on FF.Net works.  
  
TF the Kitsune: I plan on seeing all the bootlegs of the show I can get my hands on so that I can incorporate some of the things from the anime and then screw it all up *Ehem* change the story line to my liking.  
  
Toni the Mink: Paragraphs taken care of! Sorry about that! ^.^;;  
  
Lita: Sorry Lita, but it's based off Sonic Adventure 2, not the comic, so the won't be any Antwoine, which is really sad because I think the little snot is quite funny and amusing. But that's MY opinion. I'm the person who was rudely laughing their head off when you went to go see Romeo and Juliet. I have a personal vendetta against that storyline. The rant is very interesting so email me if you want to hear it bmumbles/b .stupid love shit.Oh! That reminds me! THIS WILL bNOT/b BE AMY/SONIC IN bANY/b WAY, WHATSOEVER!!!!!!  
  
Anywho, I apologize for taking so long with the author's notes! So, without further ado, I would like to present the first installment of M-Team, Hired!  
Chapter One:  
  
Hired  
Akira Hidomu blinked. He blinked again. All his mental functions seemed to have taken leave of his brain. Yup, they had packed their bags and suitcases, their bathing suits and sunscreen, and were probably, at this very moment, getting a nice relaxing tan on the beach. At this rate he was more likely to die from old age then from the gun pointed at his head.  
  
"What?" he managed to croak out. Certainly not dignified but definitely that rated at least a "returning to the world of the living". He, of course, had most definitely inot/i heard this Sam Speed look-alike hire herself to the police. Nope, definitely not. In fact, he was probably still asleep at his desk in his smaller-than-he-would've-liked office. Maybe he was even hallucinating from lack of oxygen! His "captor" noticed his zoned- out look and spoke.  
  
"I said I'm your newest employee. You will put me on the S-Team," she responded in a sad, almost desperate voice, as if he didn't then she might turn the gun on herself.  
  
"How the hell do you know about S-Team?!?" Hidomu screeched, paranoid. The girl only smiled in a desolate kind of way, responding:  
  
"You can make the paycheck out to Mary Speed."  
  
Hidomu was, needless to say, slightly shell-shocked. Not only had his mental functions taken a vacation to the beach, they had brought along the whole household and decided to live there as surfer bums for the rest of their days. Sam Speed had a . twin? Little sister? What? He needed to collect himself and find out more. Carting his metaphorical senses back to the prison of his mind and doling out life sentences, he took in a calming breath and proceeded to take control of his faculties and, hopefully, the situation as a result.  
  
"Please, come to my office. Sakuwa-san?" he barked, directing a glare at the trembling pile of nerves that was his secretary. "Yes?" she quested tremulously.  
  
"Get Speed-san a cup of tea." The bundle of nerves nodded and hurriedly went about her task while Hidomu reluctantly led the odd-looking young woman into his smaller-than-he-would've-liked office.  
  
"Sit," he barked as he made the precarious sojourn to the chair behind his desk. "Talk," he ordered. Instead the girl collapsed into the chair in front of his desk and began to tremble from what appeared to be silent dry sobs, either that or a seizure, and, as he highly doubted the last option, he became slightly uncomfortable. He never could handle all that emotional crap too well. "Umm, yes.well."  
  
Sakuwa-san, bless that onna's heart, came to his rescue. As she came flitting in with the tea for his, who he now suspected to be slightly unstable, guest, she saw the girl sobbing and immediately gave him a scolding look. She set the tea down and, all traces of fear replaced with something akin to a freakish maternal instinct, held the girl around the shoulders, comforting her with soothing murmurs and gestures. Once again glaring at her employer, who now looked reminiscent of a hick at a computer showcase, wherein he was uncomfortable unknowledgeable and shunned and who would no doubt like to be somewhere very far away, possibly working on his farm.  
  
"What's the matter sweetheart? What's wrong? Shh, it'll all be okay."  
  
"No!" croaked the young woman, still grasping her handgun in a death grip. "It will inot/i be okay!!! My brother is in a ICOMA/I and I might never see him again and it's all that blue thing's fault!!!!" At this point she broke down, allowing tears to silently stream down her face. Hidomu didn't know what inspired him to do what he did next. He would later rationalize it as a temporary loss of sanity, because it just couldn't be possible for him to possess a single sympathetic bone in his body. He had remembered another one of the police's special ops teams, something that shouldn't even have any members yet. The girl might even simply give up and get out of his hair! Brilliant!  
  
"You're hired." Mary looked up at him, surprised. He was actually going to give her a job? Wait. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Where was the catch? Hidomu-san was Inot/I a sympathetic man. He was not, by any means, entirely self-serving, but he was Inot/I a nice man. "You won't be working on the S-Team," he ignored the death glares now being shot at him like machine gun fire from the girls burning eyes. "But I believe that I have something slightly more suita-"  
  
"Look, you JERK!! If you think that you can just blow me off and give me some paper pu-" At this point Hidomu smirked cockily, causing an even angrier response in the girl. "IWhy you/I."  
  
"As I was saying, you will be assigned to special ops M-Team instead. It is still experimental and you will need to gather your own team, but as the younger sister of the famous and infamous Sam Speed, I'm sure you'll be able to cope."  
  
"You mean you're actually taking me seriously?" Mary asked, an incredulous look on her face.  
  
"Yes, so you better not screw it up," he responded, inwardly patting himself on the back for finding a nice way out of this little situation. Mary Speed seemed to collect herself and then stood, handing Sakuwa back a handkerchief she had lent her. She bowed.  
  
"Yes sir, and thank you."  
  
"Sure, whatever," he shrugged, wanting to get the whole thing over with.  
  
"One question, Hidomu-san?" she asked without making to leave. The man rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Go ahead, shoot."  
  
"Just what is 'M-Team'?" she quested, making him pause. He turned around with an irritably playful grin as he answered.  
  
"You know what? I actually have no idea!" 


End file.
